


magic comes from this misery

by taekachu



Series: harry potter au [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Break Up, Christmas, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Make Up, Secret Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), ao3 doesn't have enough nominhyuck so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: "you can say that you're sorry a million times, and you can say that you love me...but if you're not going to prove that the things you say are true, then please don't say anything at all.."a hogwarts!au in which Donghyuck is tired of hiding their relationship.





	magic comes from this misery

**Author's Note:**

> happy december everyone!!  
> I was planning on updating this series before but I've been really busy with school and stuff so I'm sorry it's only just coming out now but alas here's the markhyuck yule ball au I promised..
> 
> .. buckle up guys, I hope you enjoy..

"Mark, I could've _died_!"

"The ladder was only two foot off the ground Hyuck"

"My life flashed before my eyes!"

"It wobbled"

"I could've lost a leg.."

The ends of Mark's lips twitch upwards as he watches Donghyuck place a hand on his chest, dramatically inhaling sharply. He allows the younger a moment to live out his theatrics, all of which are familiar to Mark by this point- the shaky breathes, the deliberate pout- his eyes now narrowing in Mark's direction for not being quick enough to catch him if he were to fall. Mark almost feels guilty, except he knows Donghyuck well enough to understand that this is all part of his game, he can already hear the playful taunting.

"This is all your fault, Canada" Donghyuck turns so that he's facing Mark square on, arms crossed and his infamous pout catching the light of the fireplace that's gently roaring across from them, Mark having lit it himself when they arrived as it was nearing midnight.

Mark admits that he wasn't paying as much attention as he could've been, too emotionally and physically drained from Quidditch training to even walk to their rendezvous point by the greenhouses, nevermind to keep up with all of Donghyuck's scheming. Luckily for Mark this one won't land them in detention- or this one won't land _Donghyuck_ in detention. Mark always manages to weasel his way out of such circumstances, just one look at his prefect badge and relaxed smile and everyone practically melts, he's Hogwarts' golden boy, and so Donghyuck gets stuck writing lines or polishing the silverware until curfew saves his hand, and sanity, and he's allowed to retire to his dorm. He should be envious, oh so envious of Mark, except he's not. It's simply not possible to harbour any sour feelings towards him because Donghyuck's too in love with the Gryffindor to do anything other than cooperate with whatever punishment he's given. It's usually solely his own mind and wit that lands him in these situations anyway, Mark just happens to be along for the ride, boyfriend privileges and all that.

That's why when Donghyuck stares down at the pots that he knocked off one of the kitchen shelves in an attempt to steady himself, the shattered fragments littering the stone floor, he knows that he'll probably have to ready himself for whatever punishment comes next. He had good intentions, _really_ , since it was nearing Christmas and with the Yule Ball only a couple of days away, he decided that since the Great Hall was just about decorated, he might as well use the left over ornaments to decorate the kitchen, give the house elves something (if anything) to smile about whilst they were working. However, he must've inherited Mark's clumsiness for a moment and as he was putting the last of the garlands up, the laddered step he was stood on gave way and sent the younger falling to the floor, with his idiot boyfriend just stood watching the whole ordeal.

"I can't believe muggles use these everyday" he states, gently kicking the step in annoyance which earned a chuckle from Mark- the Gryffindor quickly shutting up as Donghyuck silenced him with a glare.

"At least you didn't have to use a ladder to decorate the Great Hall" the older offers, displaying a small smile to try and appease his pouty boyfriend, "imagine how big it would've had to be"

The Slytherin hums, "thank god for magic"

"It's less fun though" Mark teases, only to receive a light slap on the arm from Donghyuck, as the younger then goes on to mimic him

"It's less dangerous though"

Tired from his 'life threatening' experience, Donghyuck steps closer to Mark, draping his arms over the others shoulders so that he can pull their bodies together as Mark secures his hand on Donghyuck's waist. They stay like that for a moment, content in each others embrace before Donghyuck pulls away.

"Have you thought about it?" he whispers, almost as if he didn't want Mark to hear, as if he didn't want the answer.

"Hyuck..." He already knows what Mark's going to say, and he's right that he doesn't want to hear it... but he knows that he has to, "Hyuck, can't we just stay like this? We don't have to talk abou--"

It's in this moment that Donghyuck pulls away from Mark entirely, a look of hurt evident in his eyes, "Yes, we do have to talk about it... Mark, it's important that we--"

Mark lifts his hands up in surrender, taking a step backwards "I don't understand what you want from me, Hyuck"

"I want you to ask me to the Yule Ball!" Donghyuck sighs, tired from this mental mind game they've been playing. He's been dropping not- so- subtle hints to Mark for the last few weeks, and he knows that older has picked up on them, but he's just chosen to avoid the subject. Every time Donghyuck mentions the Ball or the decorations committee Mark shuts down, he's been avoiding talking about the Ball and Christmas and Donghyuck just wants to scream at him for being so passive, so nonchalant "...I-I want you to stop being so _afraid_ of our relationship"

"Hyuckie..."

"Is it because of me?" His voice shakes due to the tears gathering in his eyes, his heart breaking ever so slightly as Mark doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything "are you ashamed of me Mark?"

" _Hyuck_ , no" Mark takes a step forward, reaching out to the other, but Donghyuck is quick enough to take a step back, recoiling as if he's been physically harmed, and it makes Mark feel nauseous- this whole confrontation, it makes him feel so so guilty.

"Then why not--"

"I just can't, I'm sorry" Mark tries to reach out for Donghyuck once more, but again the other flinches, scrambling backwards. In between Donghyuck's laboured breathes, he steps on the clay pieces that once belonged to the pots on the shelves, they crunch under his feet but Donghyuck just keep moving backwards, for the damage is already done "... I can't ask you to the Ball... I can't and I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

As Donghyuck shakes his head a single tear falls down his cheek, the tear stained mark almost glowing from the light of the fireplace. He chokes back a sob as he sees Mark begin to retreat too, "Y-You can say that you're sorry a million times... you can say you're sorry.. you can say that you love me.."

"Hyuck--"

"B-But... But if you're not going to prove that the things you say are true.. then don't say anything at all.." Mark lets out a strained ' _please_ ' but Donghyuck just shakes his head again, swallowing harshly before continuing, "because if you can't show it.. t-then your words d-don't mean a thing"

"Hyuck, you know that's not true--" In the few years that they've known each other Donghyuck has never seen Mark like this... so vulnerable, so destroyed... but it's not enough, not anymore... after waiting and waiting, Mark still wants to hide their relationship, to hide Donghyuck... and now he's had enough.

"I-I can't do this anymore Mark... it's starting to hurt" he whispers the last part, his voice braking as watches as Mark cross the room. 

"I know and I'm sorry" Donghyuck lets himself crumble into Mark's arms, his body going limp, and his mind numb, it's all _too_ much.

Mark's arms curl around the younger's frame, holding him tightly, "If you were truly sorry you'd stop this, you'd stop hurting me"

Mark just hums, not trusting his own voice, Donghyuck's right he has to stop this. It was selfish of him wanting to keep their relationship hidden for so long, it was selfish and unfair.

Donghyuck's body convulsed violently along with the silent sobs that left his mouth, and instead of holding on, instead of fixing this... Mark loosened his grip, Mark let him go. He wasn't what Donghyuck needed, not yet, and it was selfish of him to keep Donghyuck for himself when he was only hurting the other, so he set him free.

 

Mark sunk to his knees, now alone in the kitchen, and despite the flames of the fire dancing high, Mark had never felt so cold.

✵✵✵

Donghyuck threw himself against the brickwork next to his dorm's door, the impact causing him to grit his teeth, fists clenched, but still it fell short of the emotional pain he was experiencing. His head was pounding, his vision clouded by his own tears... he didn't know where he was going, he just ran... he ran and ran and he didn't look back, he just kept running until he was at his own door. Lungs burning and hands shaking.

He hoped none of his roommates were in, they usually weren't, and so as he pushed open the door, for a split second he was relieved, for a moment he allowed himself to breathe... that was until he heard Jeno's voice, distant, like he wasn't really there. He heard Jaemin's too, he sometimes snuck into their dorm to see Jeno when his own roommates were being too loud, Mark always said it was a mistake rooming with both Lucas and Chenle...

_Mark_...

"Hyuck...? Hyuckie, are you okay?" He felt someone seize him by the shoulders, their touch light, as he was guided over to one of the bed's in the room, only to be met with another pair of concerned eyes- everything happening so quickly. 

Jaemin repeats exactly when Jeno had previously asked him, but he couldn't find it in himself to respond.

"Hyuck, please talk to us... What happened?" Jeno pulls him closer as Jaemin begins to thread his finger's through Donghyuck's hair, every movement carefully done. He leans into Jaemin's touch, and allows himself to be pushed into a horizontal position by both boys so that he's lying with his back pressed against Jeno's chest, Jaemin lying down to face him, still playing gently with Donghyuck's hair.

His hiccuping begins to quiet down, his shallow breathing softening as Jeno takes one of his hands in his own, rubbing his thumb lovingly in circles across the back of his hand in attempt to calm him down- just as he'd done when Donghyuck was scolded in his first year by their potions master, or when he misjudged the distance of a bludger at practice. He kept the motion going softly, slowly, willing Donghyuck just to relax. 

He then feels Jeno's breath, warm on his neck, "you don't have to tell us anything, not yet at least... just know that we're here for you, okay?"

Donghyuck nods gently, the movement making him wince, and both Jeno and Jaemin immediately loosen their hold him, worried that they'd somehow upset him further. But Donghyuck just turns around in Jeno's arms, resting his forehead against his chest, "hold me, _please_ , just hold me"

Jaemin shuffles closer so that him and Jeno have Donghyuck positioned securely between them both, as close as can be, and when Donghyuck's whimpers cease and soft snores fill the room, Jeno looks over at Jaemin hoping to catch his eye, but his boyfriends gaze is fixed on Donghyuck, his eyes filled with tears- they needed to know what happened.

✵✵✵

"...and did you see Yuta in training? I'm surprised he actually let us go, you'd think we're as bad as Hufflepuff with the way in which he was shouting" Donghyuck offers a small smile at Hyunjin who continues to rant about the state of their Quidditch training last night, and that of which their captain was in, "It's probably just exam stress, right?"

"Yeah" Donghyuck pours his powdered moonstone into their cauldron and watches mindlessly as the brew changes to a light blue. 

"You don't suppose we could smuggle some of this Calming Draught out of here and pour some into Yuta's goblet during dinner, do you?" Hyunjin suggests, but both of them know this brew wouldn't be safe for someone to actually drink, not with Donghyuck distracted and Hyunjin actually doing the work.

Donghyuck had woken up next to both Jeno and Jaemin, their legs tangled together and fingers intertwined, and despite his previous notions, he was glad that he didn't end up alone last night. The other two kept his mind occupied so that it wouldn't begin to spiral, so that he couldn't reanalyse everything that him and Mark had said to each other- and for that he's grateful. He doesn't want to think about what happened, even though it's all he _can_ think about... but Jeno just told him that whatever it was, it would take time, it would take time and patience and unfortunately for him, they're not things that you can rush. 

Donghyuck busies himself with getting to work on powdering the unicorn horn on their desk, when Hyunjin asks it, "Hyuck, are you okay? You seem a bit on edge.."

The Slytherin in question looks up, a smile appearing on his face, "yeah, just stressed with Quidditch, like you said, Yuta's mood kinda affects us all"

Hyunjin nods, not entirely convinced, but the beauty of their friendship is the simplicity of it. Hyunjin knows something's up but he won't intervene unless it's obvious Donghyuck's not okay, or if his actions begin to affect those of others- say on the Quidditch pitch, then he'll question Donghyuck, but for now he lets him be and Donghyuck's never been so happy to have both him and Jeno for roommates.

The lesson ends shortly after their brief conversation and all Donghyuck wants is to sleep until seventh year, but he's got too much to get through between now and then to even consider slacking off. He's got a committee meeting regarding the Yule Ball next, which even to think about makes Donghyuck's stomach churn, but since he's on the committee with Jaemin it should be okay. He just needs to break it to him that he'll be staying in that night because he's super secret, super stupid now ex- boyfriend doesn't want to be seen with Donghyuck in public... but it's fine, all good, he'll probably have some Charms homework to do, or detention to serve, given the way that his and Hyunjin's Calming Draught went... yeah, it's fine, he'll just spend Christmas alone...

"Hey, remember we have training again tonight" Donghyuck nods at Hyunjin's reminder, as if he hasn't got enough to deal with, "I'm speaking with professor Moon beforehand so I'll meet you outside Charms later?"

"Sounds cool" They share their handshake before Hyunjin scoops up his potions book and bids Donghyuck goodbye, bumping into someone at the doorway, mumbling an apology.

Donghyuck takes his time packing his stuff away, however when he goes to grab his quill, someone's already handing it to him, "why are you always the last one out?"

Donghyuck doesn't even bother smiling, or providing any remark, he's too tired for that, "Did you think I'd get lost on the way to the meeting, Jaem?"

The Gryffindor laughs, showing his brilliant smile, "Nah, your classroom is on the way to the meeting, figured we could walk together"

Donghyuck hums, _sounds legit_ , but he knows Jaemin only swung by to make sure he was still in lessons, not that he would blame him if Donghyuck wasn't.

"Let's go" he announces, plucking Donghyuck's bag from the desk and swinging it over his own shoulder, much to the protests of the other, "we're late so Yeri will probably kill us"

"Probably?" Donghyuck muses, she's definitely going to kill them.

✵✵✵

"Okay, so that's about everything- Oh!..Donghyuck, Jaemin..." After the meeting, Yeri practically corners them, holding a couple of ornaments in her hands, "So, I was hoping that the committee could get to the Great Hall a little bit early than everyone else just to make sure everything's in order, does that sound okay?"

Both him and Jaemin nod, ready to turn on their heels and grab some lunch but she quickly stops them, "Hyuck _wait_! You never told me!"

"Told you what?" Jaemin asks, obviously confused.

"You know, regarding that date of yours, did he ask you?" She asks, eagerly looking at him for an answer. See, he had told her that he was hoping a special someone would ask him, and that he was hoping that he would ask him last night, since they tend to mindlessly gossip during 'decoration duty'... but since that didn't happen and he's now not going to the Ball he needs to do damage control..

"Wait, date?" Jaemin turns to Donghyuck, eyes wide, "Hyuck, I'm one of your best friends and you never mentioned to me that you were dating anyone!"

_Salazar_ , he forgot Jaemin was stood next to him, "We're not dating! He's not- I mean, it's a secret- I- um, it was a secret" 

" _Was_? Hyuck?" Jaemin's now looking less excited and more concerned which makes Donghyuck panic, "Is this about last night?"

"So he did ask you!" Yeri gasps, clapping her hands, "I'm so happy for you, I can't wait to find out who this mystery man is!" She spins around, only to grab the box of broken fairy lights next to the door, "I'll see you two at the Ball _with_ your dates, two more days to go!"

Donghyuck doesn't even wave her off, too shocked to do anything. He's going to have to tell them, or at least tell Jaemin. He doesn't have a date, but yes he's been seeing someone, but no, they're not together anymore..

"So, who is it, Hyuck? Is this why you were upset?" Jaemin's holding him by the arm, already accustomed to his fight or flight mode, he's going to have to tell him, who... wait... _who_... he doesn't have to tell them it's Mar--, he doesn't have to tell them it's _him_...

"He's not why I'm upset, Jaem, don't worry, he... he'd never do that.." Jaemin seems to relax slightly, but he still doesn't let go of Donghyuck's robes.

"So, who is it?"

Donghyuck's mind seems to freeze, he needs to give an answer- it feels like he's on The Chase or some shit, who is it? That's a damn good question, _who_ _was_ _I_ _with_ _last_ _night_? Last night... Last night was Quidditch... so, anyone off the team? Jeno is an obvious no, as is Joy... Yuta, never in a million years... _Hyunjin_...

"Wait, Hyunjin? You're dating Hyunjin, your roommate and you didn't tell me? Jeno didn't even tell me!"

"That's because we're not dating" Donghyuck explains, slowly, "We're just... seeing how things will go, you know?" Donghyuck doesn't even know, but he just hopes that's good enough for now. He'll talk to Hyunjin after Charms, hopefully he doesn't already have someone to take, or that'll be an awkward conversation.

Jaemin hums, before jumping into discussion about when him and Jeno first started dating. The way Jeno had told him before was that it just kinda happened. There wasn't really a set moment in which they turned from friends into something more, it was gradual, natural, and for that, Donghyuck admits to being envious. Jaemin reiterates this, supposing that relationships are wired and new and scary so he gets why they're testing the waters, and by the time the pair reach it to the Great Hall for food, Donghyuck can't help but think about what mess he's managed to get himself into. 

✵✵✵

Surprisingly Quidditch training goes well and talking with Hyunjin goes even better. Thankfully his roommate wasn't already going with anyone, and Hyuck just had to play the whole 'I took the fall for you when you blew up your fourth cauldron this month' card and Hyunjin agreed to go with him. Not that he would've said no anyway, he's too nice, especially to Donghyuck.

They parted after training with Hyunjin promising to meet Hyuck in the Hall as soon as the doors open to save him from Yeri, and both of them laughing about how they probably should've taken the compulsory dancing lessons more seriously. 

On his way back to the common room Donghyuck stopped and leant against the cold wall of the dungeons to let out a sigh, resting his head against the stone just taking a moment for himself. He's sorted out his date and everything for the Ball is running smoothly... Now he just wanted to skip to January. 

The build up to Christmas was usually Donghyuck's favourite time of year, snowball fights outside, hot chocolate cuddle sessions with his friends, enchanting some of the presents under the tree in their common room... it was all warm and familiar, but only now was he realising how also cold and isolating it can be. 

This was Jaemin and Jeno's first Christmas together, and every time they asked him along to their plans, he just felt like he was intruding. It didn't feel right. He also supposes that's because he's been making Christmas plans with Mark for the last couple of weeks, all abandoned now obviously. He doesn't know if he's glad that he hasn't seen Mark since that night or not. He doesn't know how he'll react if Mark seems fine without him, like nothing ever happened... but he supposes Mark's mastered that over the course of a couple of years, he managed to keep Donghyuck a secret... loud and invastive Donghyuck... maybe it was him all along? Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised for Mark wanting to keep them a secret.. maybe Mark was happy that Donghyuck ended things.. maybe...

✵✵✵

Christmas day came way too quickly in Donghyuck's humble opinion. One moment he's sat with Jaemin and Jeno opening presents and the next he's with Yeri, double, triple, quadruple checking that everything's okay as they begin to let students pour into the Hall.

He's too deep into his world of white lights and glass baubles to notice Jaemin tugging on his dress robes, until the other practically squeals in his ear.

" _Geez_ , Jaem, what's up?" Donghyuck hisses, holding a hand to his ear.

"He's here!" Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, his immediate thought being Mark, but that's not possible because Jaemin doesn't know about them, "Hyunjin, your boy! Who else?"

Donghyuck nods in acknowledgement, following Jaemin's gaze until he finds his friend, a smile gracing his lips as he watches Hyunjin try to squeeze through the crowd of people flooding through the doors.

"Okay okay, I'll leave you two to it, but you better introduce him to us sooner or later!" Jaemin warns and Donghyuck laughs

"But he's my roommate, you've met him before"

"This is different!" Donghyuck huffs at his friend before Jaemin gives his arm a reassuring squeeze, then making his way over to Jeno by the doors.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, after tonight he can just sleep.

"Ready to go already? well this has been a fun night" Donghyuck allows a smile to creep onto his face as Hyunjin stops before him, drowning in his own dress robes- they already have something in common.

"Yeah, I am ready to sleep into the New Year" both of them stand there for a moment, not really knowing what to do or say, which is strange because they've never really been the quiet type, "Well um, thank you for tonight, you're a real life saver"

"It's chill, I was probably just going to watch some films and sneak into the kitchen anyways" Donghyuck could get on board with the food heist, but he has a feeling that Jaemin won't be best pleased if they bolt without Donghyuck having formally introducing Hyunjin to him.

"Maybe after a dance? I want to prove to Jaemin and Jeno that I can be social with people other than themselves" Hyunjin laughs and offers his hand, and it's at this time that Donghyuck realises how lucky his is, he's got Hyunjin, Jaemin and Jeno, and that's all he needs, for now at least.

✵✵✵

Mark watches the younger over the rim of his cup, biting his lip harshly as he sees Donghyuck laugh at something the other Slytherin said, breaking hold so that he can cover his face with his hand. Mark never understood why Donghyuck does that, personally he thinks the other is the prettiest when he laughs, head thrown back, without a care in the world... But then again, Mark has found everything Donghyuck does as pretty, even his sharp wit. Everything about him is so uniquely Donghyuck that Mark can't help but fall in love with him, because to Mark he's perfect.

"They're so cute aren't they" Mark looks over at Jaemin who's also watching the two, "I can't believe he never told us about Hyunjin"

Jeno just shrugs, "you know how Hyuck gets, he wouldn't just jump into something like this, he's too careful for that"

Mark feels a pang of guilt settle into his stomach, he remembers Donghyuck's reservations about their relationship at the start of it, but Mark had promised him that everything would turn out okay, that they'd be happy... Mark now knows why you shouldn't promise things you can't keep. Donghyuck had given him his trust, and Mark had betrayed that.

"Well since Donghyuck's not bringing Hyunjin over, I'm going over there.." Jeno gives his boyfriend an amusing glance, to which Jaemin lifts up his empty cup, "I'm only getting a drink... and maybe on my way I'll push them two under the mistletoe, that's the least he deserves"

"Don't meddle!" Jeno shouts, but Jaemin doesn't turn around, he just lifts his cup up in response. Jeno chuckles as he watches Jaemin fend off other students in attempt to re fill his cup, but all Mark can do is watch as Hyunjin leaves Donghyuck- probably like Jaemin to get another drink- and before he knows it his feet are moving. Jeno shouts him, but Mark doesn't respond, he drops him glass onto the nearest table and makes his way towards the main Christmas tree in the middle of the Hall where Donghyuck is stood waiting. 

He hasn't thought about what he's going to say or how he's going to say it, but he knows that he needs to talk to Donghyuck, he needs to show him that his words have weight, like they always did. That when he said 'sorry' it's because he'd truly fucked up, when he said 'I love you' it's because he did, truly, he loves Donghyuck... and that has to be worth something.

 

For a moment Donghyuck was paralysed, he was so overwhelmed with feelings of confusion, anger, relief, that he couldn't actually process that Mark was stood in front of him. Mark Lee was stood in front of him in his dress robes, an unreadable expression upon his face, the same Mark Lee who left him, frustrated and broken, was here tonight, right in front of him.

"Hyuck--"

"Hey Hyuck" Just as Mark starts, Hyunjin arrives again with two drinks in his hands, and for a moment Mark's only thought is to run, he'd left it too late, he'd hurt Donghyuck too much, so now this was it. However, the thing about Mark Lee is that he's never know when the right time to quit is.

"Sorry to interrupt but I really need to borrow Donghyuck for a moment, it's kinda important" Hyunjin looks from Donghyuck to Mark, before bowing his head slightly

"Sure"

Mark goes to grab Donghyuck's hand, but then he realises where they are. His hand drops to his side and he clears his throat awkwardly, "Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck watches Mark for a minute, eyes trained solely on him- he pulled his hand away, it was too good to be true, "No"

"No?" Mark asks, slightly confused, "Hyu--"

"No, I'm not going to some out of the way, dark secret hallway so that we can talk, whatever you want to say you can say it here"

"Okay.. okay.." Donghyuck looked at him expectedly as the Gryffindor takes a deep breath. He glances up at Donghyuck for a moment, allowing his thoughts to sort themselves out, this is it, it's all or nothing. 

"Don-- Hyuckie, I- I'm so sorry, and I know how you feel about me saying that but I am, I'm so incredibly sorry. I realised that you're right, you're always right about these things, about us.. it doesn't matter how much love I have for you, what matters more is how much love I can give to you, how I can show you- how I should've been showing you, and- and I'm sorry I completely overlooked your feelings, this whole awkward, secret thing between us, it just... it hit me, after you left.. I hurt you, I hurt you so much, you didn't deserve that, you didn't deserve any of this..." A stray tear makes it's way down Mark's cheek and Donghyuck resists the urge to reach out and wipe it away "I was afraid of coming out, what everyone would think.." Donghyuck watches as something flickers in Mark's eyes before they soften unbelievably so, "but Hyuck, I'm more afraid of loosing you..." _I've_ _already_ _lost_ _you_ , "I'm asking you for one chance... Can I--? I want to- no, I'm going to show you how much you mean to me, okay?" 

Donghyuck nods slowly, almost transfixed as Mark takes another step closer, comfortably intertwining his fingers with Donghyuck's left hand. Mark looks at him, he _really_ looks at him, asking him if this is okay, and when Donghyuck doesn't pull away Mark closes the distance between them, lips soft against Donghyuck's and one of his hands cradling the youngers jaw. 

Donghyuck all but relaxes into the kiss, his mind going a million miles an hour, his heart palpitating so hard and fast that his knees go weak. His head is spinning, so disorientated as Mark unclasps their hands so that he can press his palms to Donghyuck's cheeks, deepening the kiss. 

Amongst all the noise around them, Donghyuck grabs ahold of Mark's dress robes, his grip so tight that he's sure his knuckles are turning white, because he's so afraid that if he lets go of Mark, the other will slip away, just as easily as he did last time. This is too good to be true, Donghyuck chants to himself as the noise around them gets louder, Mark's going to pull away, he's going to regret this, especially with all these people watching-- 

And just as Donghyuck predicted Mark does indeed break the kiss before he takes a step back, and Donghyuck feels his eyes prickle with tears, _please_ _please_ _don't_ _leave_ , _not_ _again_. 

Mark watches the Slytherin's face cloud over and he immediately removes his hand from Donghyuck's face, only to wrap his arms tightly around his waist instead, leaning in once more to rest his forehead against Donghyuck's. 

"I lost your trust" Mark breathes, voice so shallow that it startles the younger "and I don't know if you'll be able to forgive me... but through this I gained something more powerful" 

Donghyuck stares at him, eyebrows furrowed and Mark presses a quick kiss to the Slytherin's forehead, who then relaxes in Mark's arms, "the urge to make you fall in love with me all over again" 

A pretty blush stains Donghyuck's cheeks as he looks up at Mark through his lashes, "Do you mean it this time?" he mumbles, lowering his gaze as he leans away from Mark so that he could quickly scan those around them- the sight of Jaemin, eyes wide with his glass goblet lying broken at his feet, makes Donghyuck retreat into Mark, pulling him closer as suddenly he feels himself becoming self conscious. 

"Hey.." Mark places a finger under Donghyuck's chin so that he could tilt his head up, their eyes meeting once again, "I do, I mean it with every fibre of my being... even if you can't forgive me now, I'll--" 

Donghyuck promptly buries his head into Mark's chest, cutting the other off at the sudden action. 

"Hyuck?" Mark wraps an arm around the other, his hand automatically resting at the nape of Donghyuck's neck, playing fondly with his hair. 

Smiling to himself, Donghyuck latches onto Mark once more, his hold, his scent, his voice, all too familiar, "you're already forgiven, idiot".

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you guys enjoyed reading, I'm not 100% happy with the finished piece but I just felt like I needed to get it out there in time for Christmas. 
> 
> I've got ideas for other festive aus but I probably won't have time to write them, but I do have more planned so stay tuned. 
> 
> comments & kudos are very much so appreciated (I really like talking to you guys in the comments) and I'll see you guys next time x


End file.
